Kutunggu Kau di Persimpangan Jalan
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Kutunggu kau di persimpangan jalan. Di bawah payung berwarna hijau tosca. Di tempat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku diam memandangi langit yang semakin muram. Seolah mewakili diriku yang tak bisa meneteskan air mata... UlquiHime. AU. Mind to RnR?


_An_ UlquiHime_ fanfiction. Special thanks for _Martha Christine, anak kecil yang mau direpotin dengan BBM galau Cha. Hihihi... _and for you, UlquiHime's shipper(s)_.

_Please enjoy this story, minna_!

* * *

_Kutunggu kau di persimpangan jalan._

_Di bawah payung berwarna hijau tosca._

_Di tempat pertemuan pertama kita._

_Aku diam memandangi langit yang semakin muram._

_Seolah mewakili diriku yang tak bisa meneteskan air mata..._

* * *

******An Ulquiorra/Orihime Fanfiction  
Alternate Universe**

******-#-**

******Kutunggu Kau di Persimpangan Jalan  
[Setetes terima kasih dan segenggam perpisahan]**

******-#-**

******Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini**

* * *

Aku diam memandangi aspal hitam, memegangi payungku erat-erat, membiarkan tetes-tetes hujan membasahinya. Helaan nafas sudah kulayangkan berkali-kali, berharap dengan begitu aku bisa membunuh waktu. Namun percuma. Ini tiga puluh menit terlama yang pernah kulalui.

Dan aku berharap dingin yang semakin merasuk bisa membekukan niatku.

Nyatanya, aku bahkan sama sekali belum beranjak dari persimpangan jalan ini. Masih berdiri di samping tiang listrik yang sudah mulai gerah karena setiap mata terus-terusan tertuju padaku. Memandangku heran.

Hei, apa aku salah berharap begini? Aku masih berusia tujuh belas, masih senang berfantasi tentang cinta, masih terbuai ketika diberikan setitik harapan. Apa aku salah karena aku bahagia ketika menerima sederet pesan singkat; _kutunggu kau di persimpangan jalan_ dari orang yang kucintai—walau aku selalu tahu dia sama sekali tidak pernah mencintaiku?

Tapi bagiku itu adalah harapan; yang selama ini sudah kubuang jauh-jauh.

Kupandangi lagi aspal hitam yang mungkin saja berteriak menyuruhku pulang kalau ia bisa bicara. Helaan nafas sekali lagi. Angin yang semakin menusuk seperti berbisik memintaku menyerah, seperti Tatsuki yang tadi berkata _jangan bodoh_, _jangan berharap terlalu dalam_, atau _dia tidak mungkin datang_ berkali-kali.

Inginnya begitu. Sayang sekali tekadku sudah bulat. Aku sama sekali tidak mau mengecewakan pemuda yang sudah kucintai sejak masih duduk di bangku SMP. Ironis, jika Tatsuki berpendapat. Pemuda yang kucintai bahkan baru mengenal namaku ketika kami bersama lagi di SMA.

Tanganku bergetar ketika hujan semakin menderas. Kupegang erat payungku, kurapatkan jaket yang melindungi tubuhku. Aku bahkan bisa mendengar sendiri suara perutku yang kelaparan karena sejak pagi aku belum makan apapun; bagiku pertemuan ini lebih penting daripada apapun.

"Perdone, Señorita. (1)"

Suara seorang pemuda yang memakai bahasa entah-planet-mana itu mengejutkanku. Aku mencoba tersenyum ketika membalikkan tubuhku untuk menatapnya.

"Maaf?"

"¿Entiende España? (2)"

"A-anoo..." aku mengerutkan kening.

Aku sama sekali tidak paham apa yang ia ucapkan. Wajah pemuda ini pucat—terlalu pucat, malah—dan nampak sendu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mendekatkan jarak dengannya, namun di waktu yang sama, dunia terasa berputar lebih cepat.

"Ah—" aku memegangi kepalaku.

_Bruk_.

"Hey, ¿estás bien, Señorita? (3)"

Adalah hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

"U-uhh..."

Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa sakit, menyingkap selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhku ke sofa berwarna putih, tempatku merebahkan tubuh. Eh? Sofa? Kulihat sekelilingku—sebuah ruang tamu apartemen yang cukup mewah, dengan sofa putih ini, meja kecil di tengah, dan jendela cukup besar yang ada di belakang sofa ini. Lantainya dilapisi karpet berwarna kehijauan, lampu kristal tepat berada beberapa meter di atas kepalaku, dan televisi layar datar ada di seberang sofa.

Berikutnya, bau harum makanan menyusup ke indera penciumanku.

Aku memijat kepalaku pelan ketika seorang pemuda berkulit pucat menghampiri dan meletakkan sepiring _beef fettuccine_ ke atas meja kaca yang ada di tengah ruang tamu itu.

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun?" ucapnya lambat-lambat, mungkin ragu.

Aku mengangguk, "Terima kasih telah menolongku—siapa namamu?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaanku, pemuda itu malah mengerutkan kening dan berbalik. Aku merasa itu tidak sopan awalnya. Namun, ketika ia kembali dengan kampus Spanyol-Jepang di tangannya, aku tertawa kecil. Ternyata ia tidak berasal dari Jepang.

"Oh! Nama saya Ulquiorra Schiffer, siapa nama Anda?" ucapnya lambat-lambat, tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Namaku Orihime Inoue," jawabku, dengan senyum terbaik yang bisa kuberikan, meski kepalaku masih sangat sakit.

"Apa keadaan Anda sekarang baik?" ia melayangkan pertanyaan lagi, terdengar aneh, namun aku dapat mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapku, kemudian disambut anggukan darinya—tanpa perubahan ekspresi, lagi.

"Silahkan," ia menunjuk masakan yang tadi dibuatnya, "maaf bila tidak suka," tambahnya.

Rasanya aku ingin menolak dan berpamitan saja karena tidak sampai hati telah merepotkannya. Sayangnya, tubuhku tidak mau menuruti, aku lemas. Sepertinya kehabisan tenaga. Jika Tatsuki tahu, mungkin aku akan diceramahi tiga hari tiga malam olehnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sambil mengangkat piring dan mulai memakan hidangan yang ia siapkan.

Tidak ada senyum atau apapun sebagai balasan. Pemuda itu hanya meraih _remote_ dan menyalakan televisi, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di samping tempatku duduk, membuatku menggeser posisi sedikit. Tentu saja, tidak ada sofa lain di sana.

Ia merebahkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dan mulai mencari _channel_ yang diinginkan.

Omong-omong, masakannya enak. Meski mungkin ini adalah makanan instan, namun bumbu yang ada di irisan daging sapi yang ia buat begitu meresap. Aku melanjutkan makanku sambil memandang ke arah televisi, melihat acara yang ia tonton. Discovery Channel. Aku tidak tahu apa ini _channel_ kesukaannya, ataukah hanya iseng saja, ekspresinya sama sekali tidak dapat dibaca.

Ia menoleh sekilas ke arahku ketika aku tengah meliriknya.

Tidak ada senyum, ia hanya kembali menatap layar televisi seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika aku menghabiskan makananku, ia merespon dengan kembali menoleh ke arahku dan menyodorkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk memberikan piring kosong di tanganku kepadanya.

"Tidak usah, itu merepotkan," ujarku, ia mengerutkan kening.

Ah ya, ia tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar, aku pun tidak bisa berbahasa Spanyol dan bahasa Inggrisku sangat payah. Aku memutar otak, bagaimana cara berkomunikasi secara efektif dengan pemuda ini?

Aku tersenyum ketika menemukan caranya. Bahasa isyarat.

Aku menggerakkan tanganku seperti melambai ke arahnya, menunjuk ke arah piring kosong yang ada di tanganku, dan menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Tak kusangka ia mengangguk sebagai balasan. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menduga ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya, membentuk sebuah gelas, mendekatkan ke mulutnya, dan menunjuk ke arah dapur.

Aku tertawa kecil dan mengangguk untuk membalas isyaratnya.

Ia kembali memandang layar televisi ketika aku bangkit untuk berjalan ke arah dapur dengan sedikit sempoyongan karena kepalaku masih agak pusing. Sekilas kulihat matanya mengikuti ke arah aku melangkah, mungkin memastikan agar aku tidak menabrak sesuatu dan merusaknya.

Hal yang pertama kulakukan di dapur adalah meletakkan piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring dan membuka kulkas, mengambil sebotol air mineral di sana dan meraih gelas yang berjejer rapi di rak terbuka yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat cuci piring.

Ulquiorra. Pemuda yang menarik dan baik hati, pikirku sambil meneguk air mineral dari gelas. Pemuda... tunggu. Janjiku! Aku meletakkan gelas tadi di samping tempat cuci piring dan melangkah cepat-cepat kembali ke ruang tamu.

"Schiffer-kun," panggilku, ketika sudah berdiri di sisi sofa. "Apa kau punya telepon?"

"¿Teléfono? (4)" ia menunjuk ke arah samping televisi. Telepon apartemen.

"Boleh kupinjam?"

Ia mengangguk, mungkin sedikit banyak ia mengerti maksudku.

"Terima kasih."

Aku bergerak cepat ke arah telepon dan menekan sederet nomor yang selalu kuingat. Nomor ponsel Ichigo Kurosaki, orang yang seharusnya kutemui di persimpangan jalan tadi.

_Tuuut_..._ Tuuut_...

Nada sambung yang terdengar selama beberapa menit itu terasa mengejek kebodohanku; meninggalkan ponsel di rumah karena begitu senangnya—sampai melupakan hal penting.

Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencoba lagi.

_Tuuut_..._ Tuuut_...

Tunggu, jam berapa sekarang?

Aku melihat jam dinding yang dipaku di dinding dekat televisi. Pukul sebelas malam. Wajar saja. Panggilan dariku ini hanya akan mengganggu. Aku menutup telepon lesu dan kucoba sederet nomor lainnya; nomor telepon Tatsuki.

_Tuuut_..._ Tuuut_...

"Halo?"

"Tatsuki-chan..."

"ORIHIME! Kau di mana? Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Kau tidak terluka?"

"Tidak, aku—"

"Kau membuatku cemas, kau tahu?"

"Maaf..."

"Sekarang katakan, kau di mana?"

"Di sebuah apartemen, tadi aku... kurang sehat," kucoba memilih kata yang tidak membuat Tatsuki semakin cemas.

"Kurang sehat? Apartemen siapa? Ichigo?"

"Bukan. Seorang teman baru yang menolongku. Bisa kau... jemput aku? Sepertinya ini di Apartemen _Tokyo Private__Condo_."

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Siapa nama temanmu?"

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra Schiffer."

"Bukan orang Jepang?"

"Akan kuceritakan nanti."

Aku menutup telepon segera tanpa menunggu jawaban Tatsuki lagi. Aku melangkah lesu kembali ke sofa putih yang ada di tengah ruang tamu itu dan menempatkan diriku di samping Ulquiorra. Bagi pemuda ini, mungkin budaya menerima tamu lawan jenis dan tinggal bersama, sama sekali bukan masalah. Tapi bagiku, ini adalah masalah. Aku harus segera pulang.

"Schiffer-kun," panggilku lagi, pemuda itu menoleh.

"Ulquiorra," kali ini ia bicara, memberitahuku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama depan.

"Baiklah, Ulquiorra-kun."

"No, no, Ulquiorra," ia masih bersikeras agar aku memanggilnya dengan nama itu.

"Iya, iya, Ulquiorra," ujarku, ia tersenyum puas, "aku pulang."

Ia meraih kamus yang tadi ia gunakan, kemudian mengangguk, "Apakah Anda mau saya antar?"

Aku menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih."

Aku mengisyaratkan dengan kedua tanganku bahwa ada yang akan menjemputku nanti. Pertama, kugerakkan tanganku ke arah rambut, menunjukkan rambut pendek, kemudian aku menunjuk diriku sendiri, dilanjutkan dengan menggerakkan tanganku seperti mobil berjalan, dan terakhir membentuk segitiga seperti atap rumah dengan kedua tanganku.

Ulquiorra mengangguk-angguk mengerti, kemudian melihat ke arah kamus lagi, membalik-balik beberapa halamannya dengan cepat, kemampuan membaca yang luar biasa.

"Hati-hati," ucapnya lambat-lambat, yang kusambut dengan senyum dan anggukkan, "apa Anda mau melihat saya lagi?"

Sepasang iris abu-abuku membulat. Mungkin tidak. Ulquiorra tentu saja tidak akan lama di sini, kan? Aku pun masih harus datang ke sekolah besok. Ujian sudah dekat dan membolos bukan pilihan yang baik.

"Berapa lama kau di sini?"

"Hari Minggu aku kembali," ujarnya setelah beberapa menit melihat ke arah kamus.

Aku menggeleng. Ia masih diam, tidak tahu apakah sedih ataukah tidak ada pengaruh sama sekali kepadanya. Sekali lagi; aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

Hanya tinggal tiga hari tersisa sebelum hari Minggu, mungkin aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, ia hanya seorang pemuda yang baru saja kukenal.

Tanpa keajaiban, tidak mungkin aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya kalau ia kembali ke Spanyol.

* * *

Aku memandangi layar ponsel dalam diam, membaca ulang sederet pesan singkat yang ada di sana: _Inoue, maaf aku tidak datang. Hujan. _Dikirim lima belas menit setelah waktu kami seharusnya bertemu.

Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya aku tidak bodoh, seperti kata Tatsuki. Otakku berpikir demikian, namun hatiku menyangkal. Mungkin saat itu _handphone_ku tidak ada sinyal sehingga pesan ini terlambat. Mungkin Kurosaki mencoba menghubungi ke rumahku, tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat.

Dan hatiku menang. Aku percaya Kurosaki begitu.

Dering bel tanda pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kelas sudah kosong. Tatsuki hari ini tidak masuk karena harus menemani kerabatnya ke bandara.

Mengingatkanku pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

Aku meraih tas sekolah dan menyeret langkahku keluar kelas, bagaimanapun aku harus segera pulang ke rumah. Acara favoritku di televisi juga sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Kugeser pintu kelas, tepat ketika bayangan sepasang... kekasih? Mungkin begitu, pemuda berambut oranye dan gadis mungil bersurai hitam yang sedang berciuman.

Hatiku remuk, namun kupaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum.

"Inoue?" Kurosaki memanggilku ketika ia menyadari kehadiranku seusai ciuman singkatnya—mungkin, dengan Rukia Kuchiki; orang yang menyebutku teman baik saat ia pindah ke sekolahku dan menyita perhatian Kurosaki dengan begitu cepat.

"I-Inoue?" Rukia menoleh cepat.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian, permisi," kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum sebelum berbalik dan cepat-cepat melangkah, hal yang kupikirkan: aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari gedung sekolah.

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Hatiku seperti diremas-remas, badanku rasanya lemas, dan air mata turun membasahi pipiku tanpa izin. Bayangan Kurosaki yang sedang berciuman dengan Kuchiki sama sekali tidak mau hilang dari kepalaku.

Aku salah terus-terusan menyembunyikan perasaanku, seharusnya dari dulu kuungkapkan pada Kurosaki. Aku salah terus-terusan berharap yang tidak pasti, seharusnya dari dulu kunyatakan perasaanku agar aku tahu apakah bersambut ataukah tidak.

Aku salah.

Aku salah.

Aku terus merutuki diriku atas kebodohan yang telah kulakukan selama bertahun-tahun. Menunggu, memendam, seperti orang bodoh. Merasa kalau akan ada sedikit harapan ketika Kurosaki semakin mengenalku. Merasa kalau suatu saat akan ada kata cinta yang terlontar dari Kurosaki.

Sayangnya bukan untukku.

_Bruk._

Aku terjatuh lagi di persimpangan jalan yang sama karena menabrak seseorang.

"Ma-Maaf," ujarku lirih.

"¿Señorita? (5)"

Ketika aku menengadahkan kepalaku, yang kulihat adalah pemuda yang kemarin kubilang tak akan kutemui lagi.

"Ulqui...orra?"

Wajahnya nampak bingung melihat air mataku yang terus mengalir. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit dan menatapku heran. Aku semakin tidak bisa menahan air mataku. Kugunakan kedua tanganku untuk menutupi wajahku dan mulai menangis di sana. Di depan Ulquiorra. Di hadapan beberapa pasang mata yang berlalu di persimpangan jalan itu.

Aku tidak peduli orang-orang menatap kami berdua heran. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku dianggap gila. Bahkan aku tidak peduli kalau nanti ketika aku membuka kedua tanganku, Ulquiorra sudah tidak ada dan membiarkan aku sendiri, menangis di persimpangan jalan.

Jatuh cinta memang membuat bodoh.

Jatuh cinta itu menyakitkan.

Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi.

Dadaku semakin nyeri memikirkan hal itu.

_Tes. Tes._

Gerimis seakan memintaku untuk segera menghentikan tangisku dan membiarkan hujan menggantikan air mataku. Angin yang bertiup kencang seperti memintaku untuk segera pulang dan melupakan semuanya.

Tapi aku sudah terlanjur luluh lantak.

Perlahan kubuka kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahku.

Ulquiorra masih di sana. Duduk di hadapanku. Tangannya ada di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya, seperti menyangga. Kepalanya menengadah ke arah langit, seperti ada hal yang menarik di sana. Ia kelihatannya tidak peduli walau banyak orang yang menatapnya heran.

"Ulquiorra?"

Tidak ada senyuman lagi, hanya ada tatapan datar yang ditujukan ke arahku dan aku hanya bisa memandanginya lekat-lekat. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pandangan itu.

"Terima kasih," ucapku, "aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Ia tidak menunjukkan respon apapun, kuanggap bahwa ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Kuberikan senyumku agar ia tahu kalau aku baik-baik saja sekarang; lega setelah menangis di hadapannya. Setidaknya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak sendirian di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Hey, Señorita," panggilnya, sambil menyerahkan secarik brosur ke arahku.

_Disney Land Tokyo_.

* * *

**[4/8/2013 02:48]**  
**—Tsuzuku—**  
**[2222 words – story only]**

* * *

**Catatan:**

(1) Perdone, Señorita. : Permisi, Nona

(2) ¿Entiende España? : Apa Anda mengerti Bahasa Spanyol?

(3) Hey, ¿estás bien, Señorita? : Hey, apa Anda baik-baik saja, Nona?

(4) ¿Teléfono? : Telepon?

(5) ¿Señorita? : Nona?

**#curhat:** Ketika menulis ini, Cha lagi galau karena malam Minggu. Eh, nggak, deng, lebih galau karena artikel majalah kampus yang nggak selesai-selesai. Hihihihi...

Idenya, nggak tahu ngambil darimana, tiba-tiba muncul gitu aja, padahal udah jam dua belas malam dan pas coba diketik, keterusan. Tee hee... Semoga tidak aneh, ya!

_Nee, mind to RnR, readers_?


End file.
